A Soul and a bless
by NyanKisa44
Summary: it's been some time since Tohru had lived with the Sohma's. Ever since she had been right there with them, she would always be happy. but happens when Akito is taking an unexpected liking? in a girl who actually made him smile! "in the outside you make me feel like a ruthless soul, but you are my bless inside my heart" akito X tohru and some yuki X tohru
1. Chapter 1

A Soul and a bless

*it's been some time since Tohru had lived with the Sohma's. Ever since she had been right there with them, she would always be happy. But life itself wasn't all fair. Not for Akito. He was a god, a man who couldn't stand Tohru. Akito could do what ever he wants around the Sohma family. He could even take away the sohma's away from Tohru. But little did he know that was going to change. But as he thinks... How could a young female could possibly make him feel more….different?…..*

*Tohru's P.O.V

In another disturbing morning, Kyo and Yuki were battling for the death Once again. Although it didn't matter because I couldn't stop them anyway. The only thing I wish would happen if they would calm down and start being friendly to each other without starting a fight or insulting each other.

But it looks like they would keep on going until Kyo or Yuki could go dead.

Suddenly my thoughts disappeared once I figured out I had to do the laundry. It's was mourning routine Shigure had given me when I lived here. He was a nice man who had the spirit of the dog, or which I thought. Yuki would tell me to be careful around him , even if he's with Ayame.

I went to get my basket for the laundry when suddenly I looked out of a window. There was a mailman putting only one envelope in the mailbox. I, myself was confused. Shigure had already gotten all the mail this morning. Maybe there was an accident? I shrugged. Many people make mistakes and that was alright.

I put the laundry down. And ran across the house. Lucky no one saw me. But that had changed when I bumped into Kyo. Just as he was about to say something I talked as quick as I can to be excused.

"Imverysorrykyokun!"

" Hey Wai"-

The very moment kyo almost ended his sentence, I was already outside. I came upfront to the mailbox and found the envelope. It was an envelope from the sohma house! I felt very surprised. The envelope was from Akito. i remembered the time i met him. It was only a month ago.

Still standing there thinking that very day when I had spoken in front of him, I had nearly forgotten who this letter was for. Standing there now being ashamed, I went back to the house.

When I entered I saw Kyo eating cereal. I went past the kitchen and suddenly ran into Yuki this time. Yuki greeted me.

"Hello miss Honda." said Yuki as he smiled.

"Oh! Hello Yuki-kun." I greeted him back as he smiled. I blushed.

I was going to walk away when all of a sudden I heard a crash from the kitchen. Yuki and I ran into the kitchen looking at kyo on the ground. Yuki began to pick up kyo.

"What in the world did you do this time stupid cat? You startled miss Honda and I." Yuki angered.

"Shut up! It was an accident the oven!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki sign "you're a real idiot cat, I thought you already ate!"

Kyo looking fierce at Yuki as he did the same. Then an argument started.

I signed at the two cousins when suddenly Kyo broke the argument.

"Yo! What do you got there?" Kyo asked when he saw the envelope in my hand.

Yuki also looked at the envelope already noticing it was from the main house.

"oh! I was going to give it to Shigure until I heard the crash from the kitchen…" I said very weak. I felt ashamed I still had it. I also felt very guilty holding! What if this letter meant someone was coming?

I was very nervous now not knowing that both boys are still looking at me. Oh my! I forgot they were still looking!

Im..im very sorry I was thinking to myself. Do you want me to take it to him Yuki-kun..?" I flustered as I spoke.

"You may." Yuki asked politely.

Yuki 's P.O.V.

Once Tohru left I began to think. What would the Main house want with us? Could it be a visiting to this house? I thought to myself once more. Unsure of what I was going to say.

Who exactly sent that letter?

Tohru's P.O.V.

As I went to Shigure's office, I saw that he open the door the same time I knocked. I stood there completely still so unprepared that Shigure was even staring at me. But suddenly he broke the silence.

Is there anything in need Tohru-chan? He question.

"…Oh! Why yes of course, a letter came in this mourning very late, I think it's from the main house." I stuttered as I spoke.

I handed him the envelope.

Thank you tohru-chan.

Shigure took the envelope and took out his glasses as he closed the door.

Kyo P.O.V.

I looked at Yuki who had suddenly turned pale. What the hell is wrong with him this time? He only looked like that when he looks at Akito. …Well what do you know. I stood there thinking about that envelope. That damn rat must be thinking if that guy is going to show up once again.

Tohru P.O.V.

I started going back upstairs to get the laundry. Now I felt terrible since I didn't finished that one and that there was more I had to do. Once I headed for the basket I forgot that I spilled the clothes. I gathered and ruffled them together putting them in the baskets. I went to go put them into the washing machine. The time I was going to let them dry, I heard a strange noise in Shigure's office. It wasn't really strange it was just an a bad feeling tone.

Was Shigure in a bad mood or was he going to be in one?

Shigure P.O.V.

Finally I stopped my moaning or my bad attitude. I felt confused. No. I felt nervous. Today he was going to come. To this house. I couldn't question that to him. I had to respect him. It looks like I couldn't do anything to stop him. My only question was all including him. Why did he want to come? And why did he need to see this two? But questioning won't do anything. The best thing to do is tell the others. If I had time. The god in the zodiac would always be in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure's P.O.V.

Just as I ran through the envelope, i noticed something was missing. Akito did not say what time he said he'll arrive. Nor did he say why. Well…to me…only one thing. But he knew the others wouldn't like it.

Tohru's P.O.V.

I sat there bored now. I wanted to know what was going on until I heard another crash form down stairs. Again. I hurried down to the kitchen and found kyo. I gasped and helped him up. But I froze. Knowing someone was looking at me at a huge surprise. And I was right when I said it was a surprise.

Akito's P.O.V.

I stood there looking at tohru. The girl with no life to me. She looked shocked and stupidly clumsy. Why is she still kneeling there? Her eyes stood there looking at mine as they were stung or even attached. I glared backed not caring even if she was staring at me.

"Morning Tohru" I said with an attitude

"aki- I mean good morning" Tohru struggled to say that and she was still looking at me.

"when your done taking care of that cat, go make yourself more useful"

Tohru replied with a low voice that I could barely hear.

"a-alright"

I sat down in the couch like I was waiting to be served. Thinking to myself, if I was going to be served. I would want someone to serve me anyway. Like Tohru perhaps.

Tohru's P.O.V.

I thought to myself for a minute. Akito was just looking at me. And I did nothing. I felt ashamed of myself for not doing anything. Just then, I am forgetting why I was kneeling. I help as soon as Kyo was up. I apologized to Kyo for not helping while Akito was here.

Kyo replied with a non caring voice. "don't worry about me, but you should do something with rat boy over there"

I turned my head quickly to the other side of the floor. Yuki had been lying there. Or I thought, he must of fainted. And we all know why. I ran over to Yuki helping with his head first. I turned back at kyo and he was already gone. I wanted to go after him, but I helped yuki instead. I couldn't wake him nor could I lift him.

I paused for a moment while a heard a conservation with Shigure and Akito. Shigure must of known he was coming. Maybe. He's always with the Akito at a meeting. But now I heard a voice from Akito. He was talking to Shigure about somebody.

"I am going to take someone to the main house with me."

I paused. I froze. Was he taking Kyo?! Or Yuki?! What did he want? Did he want someone to live in the main house forever until now on? Is this my fault for confronting him? Did I do something? Did anyone anger Akito in this house? Or is it just Akito?

I was going to hear another sentence. Probably the person he was going to take. I listen carefully. But I was disturbed when I heard a voice.

"..Honda…"

Yuki made a sleepy sound. And then woke up. He tilted himself up and looked strait at me. He blushed completely.

"you-you were here the whole time?"

"..just for a while, I came to help you until you woke up…"

I said that again with a nervous attitude. But yuki caught my eye when I noticed he was still blushing. Why exactly was he blushing? I looked at him again and finally ask.

"W-why are you blushing?"

Yuki replied with a relaxed voice.

"well it's just in my sleep I…..I….never mind miss Honda."

"well im glad you woke up Akito is talking to Shigure right now."

I didn't tell him that I knew he was taking someone from the house. But after his arrival, it's best not worry him after his faint. Yuki took a deep breath and walk away as he was going to get Kyo. I was relaxed yet confused. Why did he get Kyo-kun for? Did he also know that someone was going to leave?

Yuki P.O.V.

I was looking at up at the ceiling wishing I hadn't faint. I called myself stupid so many times. I can't believe I said Miss Honda's name aloud. I was still blushing. Tohru didn't realize I said her name aloud in my faint. But I am glad she didn't. If she did, she would of known I could be dreaming about her.

Shigure's P.O.V.

"so your saying it should be one of them?"

"no."

"Then who else would you want."

I looked at Akito thinking "why all of a sudden?" I knew this man's temper and I also knew I had to obey it. But one of them leaving wouldn't be the same. I was still waiting for his answer. And back to those two, he meant Kyo or Yuki. But he had not accepted them. Who else would he want? The only Sohma would be me if he wanted a Sohma. Or maybe he was kidding…..but I knew that could be right. He would never lie to a Sohma. Well maybe Yuki and Kyo can lie to each other but the god of the family is a real god. But he can lie to others who aren't family. My thoughts were interrupted by Akito who seemed to have chosen his words for his answer.

"It's nice to see you still have Miss Tohru Honda here."

"Ah yes, I adore the way she keeps this house ready and clean."

I let out a sign. He was ignoring my question.

"Akit-"

"Has she done any trouble lately?"

It seems like he's still ignoring my question. Again. But I still replied to his plot.

"No she's fine."

"oh really. Nice to know. Well I think you could use more room around the house."

Looks like he made another plot. Again.

"The house may be full, but it's nice to hear your suggestion."

"I'm glad to hear that…."

Akito smirked and looked away.

"I was thinking of putting a maid in the main house."

"Oh you don't have one?"

I thought he already di-

"I fired her."

Akito cut my thoughts as I barely realized he had fired another maid.

"so , this new maid, I supposed you want one that will do the job more quickly?"

I had guessed a conflict from that old maid. Akito isn't a patience type.

"Oh no she was just terrible."

"I see, your new maid is…?"

"Well I'm here for a maid. So I decided to borrow yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

Shigure had a normal look on his face only the inside of him didn't feel normal. But it wasn't only him who had heard the news. There was a shadowy figure who had been more frozen then Shigure but vanished.

"So I'm taking her right now."

Akito walked right past Shigure and headed upstairs.

Kyo P.O.V.

I was just bored walking through and out the house. I looked and bumped into someone who was running. Oh great, the rat showed up.

"Watch it you damn' rat!"

"I didn't mean it you stupid cat!"

Yuki looked up at Kyo with a serious look. Since when did it actually become serious? It was just an insult. That only lasted 4 seconds! I looked at him with a normal looked already seeing his look and his fingers clenching. What's wrong with him? Did something terrible happen? But then I ask with a normal look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Was that an insult?"

"I meant what happened!"

"…"

"Look Kyo something is wrong but I have to get going"

Yuki then left heading towards his room.

Tohru P.O.V.

I headed to my room when I saw Yuki head for his. Just when he about to close the door he looked at me looking like he wanted to talk but he was lip talking. I couldn't make out the words. But he just went strait to his room.

The way he lip talked made me worry. But yet another choice could be if what he said couldn't be important if I didn't hear it.

Could it?

I walked to his room and I just when I was going to knock with my trembling hands until I heard footsteps coming my direction. My guess would have been Shigure. But I was way too far off.

From far out I see a man so well dressed that his eyes were so shaded like the midnight sky that it nearly look like it had any color. He walk strait at me. I stood there not moving, not taking a fearless step back, but my hands were trembling. I had no reason to fear him. And I knew that. The only thing I don't like about him is how he treats the Sohma's…

I look at him with a normal look.

Coming this way he stopped. I almost sign. Almost. He came on walking towards me again. I could actually see his face. But he was looking at me, he was staring down maybe at his shoes. His black hair was in the way of his face like a hawk with vicious fur yet fine. He came with a smile in his face. Grinning which was actually smirking. Finally deciding to look up, he was looking at me. Able to see his face, I could tell this was going to be quite an evening.

He stopped and looked at me. He was standing right in front of me. He was at the other end of Yuki's door locking his eyes strait at me.

"I want to talk to you"

He was whispering with his normal attitude. But he walked right pass me. I looked at him as he looked at me. He shook his head like saying a signal. Did he want me to follow? He kept on walking. I saw him looking through a window sitting down near a tree. I saw him turn around looking at me. I rushed outside like I did in the morning. I wasn't used to running so I panted. I went strait to akito heading towards the tree.

Akito began the first to speak.

"How have you been, are you alright?"

So shocked like electricity that I never expected Akito to greet me.

"I fine."

"Are you surprised to see me here?"

He answers so sudden that I didn't know how to respond that quickly.

"I had no-"

"You realized I'm just saying hello. There is no need to be that worryful."

"Ah…I see"

I looked up strait at him. He pats the ground telling me to sit down. As so I sat down along with Akito.

"Tohru"

"Ah yes….Akito san"

"You are very an unusual girl"

I had no idea how to reply but I smiled.

"I meant I'm actually starting to like you Honda"

I felt a sudden jump inside my heart. I had no idea a man like him could start liking me?! I blushed. Akito was respectful yet serious. Now he showed me he was kind, kind like the blossoming flowers in my heart.

"Today I told Shigure a favor he could do for me.:"

I suddenly jumped. Literally. I had blushed so much I almost lost it. But then it hit me again when I said blushed. I flustered. I had been thinking about Akito…..

I then suddenly came to my senses and replied to Akito-san.

"A favor. Well there are lots of different favors-"

"A lending favor. You like to think a lot don't you Tohru."

"Ah why yes I do Akito-san."

"This favor involves you Tohru."

"Oh….."

I was so confused that I realized Akito noticed it.

"I told him that I would borrow you as a maid for the main house and live for…..quite some time."

"The-the…m-main house?"

"Why yes and you are going there whether you like it or not"

I smiled. Akito had his attitude back. I now understood him...well maybe. I had a strange feeling staying at the main house. The only good feeling would be the fact that I would get time to see the Sohma's. The bad part would be leaving the house and…well…also the fact of being on Akito's rules and side, especially his bad side. I was now worrying of what might happen if I slipped up. If it was an accident I would still get in trouble.

My thoughts vanished when Akito yanked and grabbed my arm as I walked with him.

Akito P.O.V.

I grabbed her arm as I was actually tired of her thinking all the time. I was never patient. I wanted to head strait to the main house waiting to be served by my new precious maid. I grinned and smirked. A whole day after day when Tohru…..this will be quite an evening.


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter, I'm going to introduce my new character Hikari, my oc. She will appear in this chapter, and sometimes in another. She will not always appear.

After they arrived at the main house, Tohru's arm was now released by Akito.

Tohru's P.O.V.

I stood upon the gate as I held my arm. Akito had yanked it. Hard. But I showed no mercy towards him. If I did, he just gives me more.

I looked at Akito who had whispered something through the door. Then the door began to open. I figured that would have codes now. The Sohma's must be really private.

Once I looked inside, it was nothing like the outside world. The entire main was quiet and peace full. Not a signal noise was heard. Except for the birds who had been chirping all morning.

There also one huge thing that changed. It was beautiful. I had seen the new planted cherry blossom trees next to the garden. There were also the buildings. They changed the color to yellow and cherry mixed with brown. The ground was also fine. They put shiny rocks that sparkled into the ground that led a path to each house.

I saw Akito was heading towards the main house, the only tallest house there was.

I began to follow Akito when a strange young little girl opened the door. She had light hair and looked awfully tired. Akito approached the young girl. There kept talking until the girl gave up and step out of Akito's side. Akito went straight into the house.

I stood there. But I was not alone. The light hair girl was watching me. She came up to me wanting to talk.

"Tohru Honda."

"Yes."

At first, I had thought she wanted to know my name.

"I need to talk to you Miss Honda"

I followed her to another house aside from the main house. Inside looked cozy and well designed.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like."

I sat in a chair that was soft. I felt I needed it since I had been walking all day. From another room, the girl comes back with cups of tea. I thanked her as she gives me a cup. She, on the other hand, drank her tea before she spooked.

"Miss Honda, Who are the Sohma's you been living with?"

"Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo sohma."

"Were you a maid while you have been living with them?"

"Yes, not much like a maid I say more of just a normal woman's job."

"I see"

The young girl takes a sip of her tea. She then takes a blanket and puts it all over herself. She stared at me and smiled. I had smiled backed. I looked into her eyes. I saw her eyes were very beautiful. They had reminded me of a Sohma, but I couldn't tell who.

"My name is Hikari sohma." The little girl blurted out.

Then I began to blurt out.

"A-A Sohma?"

I was excited and confused. Is she also part of the zodiac? I had never seen her in my life. She was very young. Maybe she was new in the family. But which one?

"Do you recognize me? From anyone?"

I chuckled a little it. "At first yes. But I couldn't figure out whom."

She laughed. "Wants some help or clues to find out?"

"Sure Hikari-chan"

"Ok then. Clue one is that the person is male. Clue two is that he is sometimes always with Akito. And if you still can't figure it out, clue three is that you can look around this house to find something."

"Okay…let's see"

I fold my arms and think about the clues. Clue one, that person is a he. I already know that there are many sohma's that are more male. That clearly doesn't help. Clue two, he is sometimes/always with Akito. I take a quick guess. Even though it's stupid.

"Hikari-chan."

"Yeah."

"Is it Haru?"

I had guess Haru because he doesn't like me that much just like Akito.

"Nope."

Hikari shook her head laid her head back. The poor girl must have been really tired. Then she tilts her head up stares at me.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Oh no sorry, I didn't. I was looking at you because somehow you look tired."

"Oh yeah. I was tired. Akito had to take me to a meeting with my broth-"

She suddenly puts her hand around her mouth. And then she laughs.

"Oh my, I almost told you who my relative was. I would have given the answer away."

I laugh too.

"I can tell Hikari. But I can also tell you love to play games."

Hikari smiles.

"That's right. By the way, I always play with him."

I smiled back as she gave me another clue. Her brother must be kind to her. But then, who is kind yet also always for Akito? I went back to who was her brother. I hadn't use clue three. But I used it anyway.

"Hikari can I look around?"

"Of course"

Hikari laid her head back gently while I had gotten up. I looked up at the hallway. There had only been 3 rooms. I figured where I had been sitting was the living room. I went into Hikari room. Her room had mostly the color yellow, cherry, white, and light pink/lavender.

I found frames on the wall. But I only found pictures of painting and her. I found nothing else. I went out of the room. I headed for another room but it was only the bathroom. I walked to the last room.

I found the entire room had a cream/peach color. I looked around and found almost nothing through covers or wall and even any frames or pictures. I walked out of the room and entered the living room.

"I can't seem to find anything."

Hikari looked at me and smiled.

"I know. It was a trick. He doesn't live with me."

"Eh? Your brother doesn't live here?"

"He has a job to serve Akito and be with him at all times. You now looking after, any hospitably or something."

And then it hit me.

"Hiakri-chan."

"Ah, yes?"

"Would your brother come to you if you ever got sick?"

"Of course, he very anxious about that. He comes to check me every weekend's morning."

"Looks like you must love your brother as well huh."

"Yep"

"Do you ever wish to have more time with him Hikari-chan?"

"yes." she signed deeply.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Hatori would have felt the same way."

She smiled. And then she hugged me. I felt her tears dripping in on my shirt. I stroked her hair as she held me tight.

But our moment was disturbed when someone is standing in the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking around stood Akito who smirked at the two.

Hikari turned around and lost all of her depression.

"And you're here for what reason…."

"I came to check on Tohru. What exacly have you been doing here? Did you even show Tohru where she would stay?

Hikari's P.O.V.

I turned towards Tohru, and sign. I had forgotten to tell her she'd be staying here with me. In that empty room no one used. I turned back at Akito who was heading straight to the door.

"Once Tohru is ready she may come to the main house."

Akito had slammed the door. I thought for a minute.

How would you slam the door if you're on the other side?

Tohru P.O.V

"Are you alright…Hikari-chan?"

"Yes I am. I'm very sorry; I was supposed to show you where you were going to stay."

"It's all right, already had it figured out."

Hikari shot a look at me as I was really too quick for her.

"Aren't I living in that creamed colored room?"

She smiled. "That's right. Did my game give you a clue?"

"Yes Hikari-chan it did" I smiled backed.

Hikari took a deep breath. And then walked with me through the hall.

"Here you're staying with me for a while."

"A while?" I stood confusedly.

"Only a week. The next would be at the main house with Ren."

I looked up and thought for a minute. Where did I hear that name? I already knew it came somewhere from the Sohma's.

"Akito wants you prepared and ready once you know the rules in the main house."

Hikari went to her room. I heard a lot of thumps and crashes. Hikari then later came back with clothes.

"Sorry for the noise I made, I wanted to find the uniform you would where."

I unfolded the uniform which showed a long black dress to my neck and all the way to my feet. It also had sleeves. They were white just like snow.

"I came up with the idea with Ayame."

I took another look at the dress. It had faint black diamond patterns all over the dress. I knew exactly that this was Ayame's design. Hiakri gave me a necklace that fit the dress. It had beautiful stones of coral. Once I put it on, its light reflected on the stones. I knew these were also Ayame's design since he had loved accessories, especially the ribbons he let me borrow.

"You can dress up right now. Though you still have time for your own. Your work in the main house starts at 5:00, right now its 3:30.

A whole two and a half hours. I wonder if I could explore through the main house. Probably getting to know the whole land that belongs to the Sohmas. I looked at Hikari if I would have permission. She needed her rest. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go off on my own.

Outside looking at the buildings, I didn't know if I should explore the house or their beautiful land. I wondered through the new gardens first. I saw a whole bundle of flowers in one field. I wondered who had planted them. Just ahead of the fields I saw a woman kneeling who had a bucket of water from a garden hose. She had long beautiful black hair and had a familiar face. She wore a black dress that looked just like my uniform. She looked straight at me and smiled. I smiled back. But for some reason I noticed she had tears in her eyes almost coming out.

The woman got up from her knees and began to walk the opposite direction I was. She went straight to the main building where Akito was. She had carried the bucket of water inside with her. I saw her shadow in the window as she went to another door outside. She walked but turned her head not facing me. Finally she disappeared into another building. I didn't know her name but I did know she didn't want me to see her cry.

I walked somewhere else to a fountain in one of the stoned paths. It was silver and was surrounding by animals of the zodiac from the legend. All of the animals I knew where there and some other few I didn't know. I decided to sit on the fountain admiring it. But I found someone else near it. It was a girl with short hair with a green dress. She was also the year of the boar.

"Kagura-chan?"

Kagura-chan looked at me and smiled deeply. She suddenly ran towards me and hugged me. I was a little shocked. She became quicker than I thought. And apparently stronger.

"I missed you Tohru!"

While being crushed by Kagura, I wonder if she would ask me about Kyo. She finally let me go with a confusing yet exciting smile.

"What are you doing here? Were you sent by Momiji? "

"Oh no. Not today. I am the new maid in the main house."

Kagura P.O.V.

"The new maid in the main house?!"

Did Tohru apply for being maid or did Akito invite her? I saw the look on tohru's face. She would always be smiling. But how does being with Akito make her smile more?

"I was asked by Akito to serve in the main house."

"Are you happy to be here then you did back at the house?"

"Um...Excuse me?"

"I meant if you like working here than over at Shigure's house."

"Well, I haven't worked here yet. I start today at five-o-clock."

"Ah then good luck! Right now I think it's already four."

"Thank you Kagura-chan."

Tohru walked over the other house probably getting ready. If on any case she does better than Akito's maid, Akito might fire Ren. But that wasn't fair since Ren had become sick. And yet Akito did nothing over the past months. I felt a little terrible for Tohru. But Tohru was happy. And she makes me happy too.

But one thing was on my mind. Did Tohru still like Kyo? I was about to ask her that until I got caught off on the new maid thing. I had already know she adores the cat of the zodiac. But the look on her face was happy. Was she happy she was the new maid? Or was she happy to be with Akito? I leaped with excitement.

They would make a great couple!

Now that Tohru is here, Kyo is mine! I jumped up and down like a little kid not even knowing I was foolish.

Hikari P.O.V

Once I heard the door open, Tohru walked to her room. Looks like it was going to be five. I got up finally not feeling tired anymore. Then I headed outside for some walking. All I needed was some peace and quiet. But once I headed outside, I saw Kagura squealing and jumping up and down all over the place.


	6. Chapter 6

~hello there, I'm sorry I haven't been working lately with the other chapter, I was busy with so much homework. But I am doing just fine in my second semester.

I would also like to say a thank you for the reviews. At first I had thought this story wasn't exciting, until I saw the reviews. I read all of them and I wish I could thank you all back^^

Abbe- thanks so much for your interest! ^-^

Akito Sohma 101- I realize you're a big akiru fan and I want to make you happy right away!

- don't worry I will!

Candybrown- first of all, thanks! I had never expected a compliment like that! And second, I loved how you describe my writing style! (Even though I admit I have errors.)

(NOTE: In this story I'm taking their relationship really slowly and carefully, it's not that I don't believe in first sight of love, sometimes I do, I just love making events between these two. The next chapter I might go insane in their love. Watch out…if you know what I mean XD)

Hikari went straight to Kagura calming her down before she causes trouble. Or damage to her self. Just a minute late, Tohru had gotten ready. Tohru really didn't have time. Akito would just be frustrated just by the time she got there.

*Tohru's P.O.V.

I didn't know what time it was and I didn't know what shoes I would wear. Back from the house, I would wear my yellow or white low shoes. I would always look so short compared to everyone.

But this was a little serious. I had never taken so long dressing up. Maybe I should have started from four o clock. Right now I didn't know what to wear in front of the Sohmas. They were elegant most of the time. Mostly, than the other three back at the Sohma house. I wanted to be warm welcoming to them and just be their friend who lives with them and acts just like them.

Then something came up. "If" they were welcoming to me. Not all the Sohmas I knew lived here. I remembered Shigure telling me there are still more Sohmas ahead waiting to meet me. What if they were all here? Actually waiting for me? I wanted to make them proud instead of thinking I was just a clumsy girl.

I then decided to take black boots Ayame gave to me a month ago. Of course, no one knows about Ayame-shipping-clothes, except Shigure, since he no longer was allowed to visit. After heading outside, I made my way over to the Sohma building. On my right, were the other buildings of the sohma property. And on my left, I spotted Hikari with Kagura. I turned my head back and forth when I realized Hikari was grabbing kagura by her dress yelling at her. I know now Hikari was very peaceful most of the time. Except with her language.

I grabbed hold of the knob shaking. I tried to relax. When I finally got a hold of myself, I entered the main building. Inside was a living room. On the right was an office. Was this the correct building I entered?

I walked to the right and spotted Hatori. He was on a desk in his own office. I looked back at the living room. But I didn't move.

"Good morning miss Honda."

I looked to see Hatori, who happens to be right in front of me.

"Ah good morning Hatrori!"

I gave a little bow. Hatori might only a doctor and a hard working man, though he was a Sohma.

"If you're searching for Akito sama, please find him in the third building please."

He walked away from me and his office.

The walked across the halls to search for the elevator, if they had one. But instead I found stairs.

After a tiring work of pulling myself up the third floor. I realized the third floor was actually the last floor and the highest building just by looking through a window.

I walked along the third floor. I walked and stopped. The walls were white. Not ordinary. No frames. No offices. No rooms. And especially no doors. The third floor was like a ghost hall filled with nothing.

Just when I was about to turn around I found only one door. I didn't notice at first but I saw it was covered with white paint. When I reached the door, I found another hall. In this hall I could only see four or five rooms. I decided to knock on the one near me. Only I was a little afraid I was disturbing someone.

"Tohru, what do you think your doing?"

I twirled around seeing Akito. The only harsh voice I could recognize.

"A-Akito."

"That door belongs to another maid that works here. Though not for long."

The way he finished his sentence was a little evil. He smirked and looked straight at me with his eyes. His coal black eyes.

"You're late."

He suddenly turned his teasing expression into a serious dangerous look.

"Sorry. Akito-sama I-"

"I told you never to say sorry."

He snapped back at me. I was stunned by his attitude. I didn't move and I didn't no what to say next.

He signed.

"I will regret it later. Follow me."

I followed him to the door all the way to the end of hallway. Unfortually the door had been locked. Until he took out a silver key that didn't match the golden knob and opened it. It led to more stairs. I was puzzled of all the confusion in this building, but I couldn't stop and think. I had to follow. By the top of the stairs, there was another hall, tinier than the third hall. I was surprised. There were many doors, almost up to 15 or 20.

"All of these belong to me. Though many are for my purposes."

I looked at the rooms. Almost all of them. I would suggest Akito likes his peace. Very much alone.

Akito grabbed my hand and took me to a door. Inside led a living room. It was organized. Well not for the dishes that were sitting on a table.

"Anything in this room you find that is not in its place will be your concerned."

I signed. Akito-Sama wasn't going to be that mean to me. Though he still had his cruel heart. I didn't know where I would start but I had to finish quickly.

"Or Else…."

I looked up. Akito sama was no where in sight. Though I was sure I heard a faint laugh coming from him.

I sat down on a chair. All my work was finished. And I was pretty sure it was eight o clock. Akito hadn't com by to check on me. I felt kind of happy he trusted me. Though I was still nervous of what might happen next. I let out a sign.

"Oh Akito-sama…."

"Oh Tohru chan"

I blushed and turned to see Akito, who mocked my voice saying my name. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Is there anything you need?"

He was still mocking me.

"No-not exactly."

"I see…. Get out."

I hurried out of the door. Akito was still the same like always. I had to be a little brave to live here from now on. Just when I was about to leave, I was stunned when he was there behind me. Whispering in my ear.

"Have a good sleep."

He slammed the door on my back. Frighten by his voice, I was still stunned. I couldn't move. But I was able to walk when I realized I was blushing. I didn't know why. But I seem to adore him as much as the other three back home. My blushed just became noticeable.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will be a little more romantic than this.

As her first day passed by, Tohru has already been a great maid in the main house. But on the second day, where it will be her first week barely starting to work, will be the time to move in the main building.

Tohru's P.O.V.

A whole week was going to be almost here. Though I was a bit nervous. Would I live near Akito-sama or settle in with the old maid?

The second day had come really quick when I remembered watching the sunset yesterday. I mostly watched the sunset with Kyo and Yuki by their sides actually getting along. Or so I thought. I accidently heard their conservation. I smiled and laughed nervously. They just wanted to see me happy. Living here, I had been watching the sun time to time.

It was nearly seven in the morning. I had to work at eight. As I was getting ready with my dress and my shoes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Tohru, if your finish can you please come outside please, quick."

"I'll be right there!"

I rushed outside. I was sure I heard Hikari's voice. Instead I met Akito's voice.

"Tohru come here."

"Ah…yes."

I catch up with Akito. He kept walking toward the gardens. It looked like we were having a walk. I had a feeling this will be a long walk.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

You don't say…today you will not be working until the afternoon."

"I-I won't?"

"No, though we will sit down on the grass next to oaks."

I looked up strait ahead seeing lots of trees. There were beautiful. All of them were orange and pink cherry blossoms. I wanted to run into the cherry blossoms and dance around. It would be a wonderland fill with colors of fall and spring.

My thoughts vanished when Akito had my arm and rushed down under a tree. Akito was in a hurry all of the sudden.

"I don't like wasting my time Honda."

I bowed my head. I really didn't want to upset him.

"You seem to be at daze all the time, even though you get all your work finished."

Akito said that like he was disappointed.

"I am used to this kind of work at home with the others."

"I see."

Akito put his hand in the air and caught a leaf.

"Have you ever heard of a leaf that knows were temperature if you have a sickness?"

Akito rubbed the leaf between the palms of his hands. The leaf was unharmed. He held his hand so I can see. I brought my head down to look at it closer. It looked just like an ordinary leaf.

And that's when I remembered. When I first met Yuki Sohma, he put the same leaf on my forehead and said if I was alright.

Without warning Akito placed the leaf on my forehead. Then he leaned over which made me blush.

"It looks like your okay Tohru"

Akito released the leaf from his hands and kissed my forehead. I felt like melting. His face almost touched mine. And his skin was so warm.

I had a weird feeling to hug him. Even put my face next to his face. I blushed, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Do you like flowers Tohru?"

"Of-of course."

Akito pulled out something behind the tree and handed me some of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. Marigolds actually glittering. There so yellow just like gold.

"Those are now yours."

"But….these flowers are really pretty; it must be hard to find these."

Akito placed his hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry, I have my ways."

I tried hard not to blush. But his and was so warm.

"Well, it looks like I am leaving. You don't have to you want to. It will be nine soon. Your work will be decided with Hatori. Understand?"

"Yes Akito-sama."

In a couple minutes he was gone. I touched my cheek, the same place where Akito's placed his hand. It was so warm. Then I realized it. My cheek was warm too.

I didn't really do anything in the next three hours. And by the time they lasted, I headed straight for Hatori in his office.

"Uh Hatori-kun?"

"Ah, yes Tohru, your work will be to clean and sweep my office and the living room. Is that alright with you?"

I smiled "of course."

By the time my work was finished, Hatori said his thank you. I headed back to my plain bedroom and thought for a second. Wondering what I will do tomorrow. It didn't occur to me I didn't work in the morning. It was a little strange to me only because I did my work in the morning over at the Sohma's house. At the house, I get everything ready as soon as possible so I wouldn't worry if I forget my own chores. But right now I had to rest. I placed the marigolds next to me. The only thing I thought about was the house. I wonder just how they are doing without me around.

~back at the house

Shouts of Kyo came in when he barely heard the news of Tohru.

Yuki P.O.V

My head would have blown to bits if Kyo didn't shut up for the next five minutes. It wasn't mine or Shigure's fault no one told him. Couldn't he just figure it out himself? That bastard.

On my back, Kyo started to charge at me. But I caught him right handed just right arm.

"Why hell didn't you say anything- "

"Hadn't you figured out when she hadn't appeared yesterday?"

"I thought she was missing you damn rat-"

"You wish!"

Those harsh words came out of me. But it was true. I really wished Tohru was missing. I couldn't stand Tohru being close to Akito every single day. I couldn't. I'd beat myself until I was bleeding to have her back.

I loved her. Not like a sister, as a lover. I wanted to be there for her. The same way she could have done for me if she knew I-

"Why did Akito want a new maid?!"

I signed. He was still here. But he wasn't mad anymore. He was only curious. But not that calm.

"The old one is causing trouble for Akito."

"But why Tohru?!"

I looked down. Ashamed to think I couldn't really answer that question because it made me uncomfortable.

"Why did he even fire his old maid anyway? It was his mother for hell's sake!"

"I know…Shigure says we can't do anything about it…Not yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**The third day of the week became a little interesting. For Akito.**

Tohru' s P.O.V.

An unknown voice in my head couldn't get out of me. I felt a cold shiver down my spine. But I turned warm for a second. I saw someone in front of me. Making me warm.

I jumped out of my bed. I was late for work. I had a strange dream that kept me up sleeping. I put on my clothes and ran out heading for the main building.

Once I got to Akito's door, he was standing right there on my left.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Eh…no not really…"

Oh lord. I'm a terrible lair.

"You could have just said you had a nightmare."

Then he walks away. I sign. I wanted to tell him I had a strange dream. But…I know not argue with him.

* * *

All of my work was finally finished. The floor, the laundry, the table, the dishes, and the finally furniture. I was really early by the time I finished. It was eight. Almost nine.

Just as I was heading out the door, he was standing at my right.

"Nice work Tohru."

"Thank you Akito sama..."

Akito looked straight at me.

"You don't look tired. Do you have some time?"

"Of-of course."

"How about you join me for dinner, my treat."

"Oh, I possibly couldn't. And if I'd go somewhere I definitely need to pay."

"Akito grabbed my hand taking my decision. I wasn't going to win this time.

We went downtown on a fine restaurant. I felt like I needed to pay. The restaurant was practically amazing and really good looking. Why would Akito pick this place? Isn't a normal dinner at home fine?

"I'm sorry I dragged you all the way. I was afraid you decline on a special diner."

Oh…my… Akito gave me a sad look. His expression looked like a lonely puppy. It left me breathless. I really wished I hadn't protest in the beginning.

"I didn't know Akito. But if it wasn't this high priced maybe I would have accept. I-I mean I'm sorry I just-"

"Yes. I know. You just had to let it out. I can determine on anything. But just to make an impression."

An impression? Did he say an impression?! I never met a man who does that for me. Not even the other Sohma's….

"But now it's your chance. If you like to eat here you may. But it will be my treat."

"….alright I will. I'll try to enjoy it...with you."

Akito smiled at me. That smile didn't fade quickly like the other smiles Akito punished. This smile was different. It was like…he had been accepted. Like a bless came to his life.

Akito went in the restaurant. I was stunned. He didn't yank my shoulder. Anyway I followed him.

Akito looked at me and instead of yanking my shoulder, he held my hand. And led me to a seat, towards a lonely side of the restaurant.

He handed me the menu. Looking by his expression he was already ready.

"You've been here before?..."

"Yes. I can tell the waitress to wait longer if you haven't made your choice."

I looked at the menu again. I found great meals, but I didn't want Akito to struggle with money. So I chose a small delicious meal.

"Do you want to share mine?"

I blushed to see Akito sitting on my right. How could I not see him there?

"I-I no it's too much. You've already done enough."

"I'm afraid you'll still be hungry."

"But I-"

A waitress came in.

"May I take your orders?"

The waitress was really pretty. And she is looking at Akito. But Akito locked his eyes on me.

Akito told the waitress our orders but did not even look at her. I was forgetting I was blushing. Again.

"Alright. Anything else?"

She was fluttering her eyes at Akito. But his eyes paid attention to me. I wonder if she knew I was here. So I decided to speak.

"n-no Miss."

She finally glanced at me. And looked at Akito again. But he still didn't look at her.

"And you sir?"

"No I'm fine."

He kept his eyes on me. Then the waitress left. I wonder if she would have stormed off instead.

"Your really pretty Honda. Even with your uniform."

And that made me realized I hadn't changed my outfit. Akito, who already had good looks didn't need anything, he was perfectly fine.

I felt like a disaster. But more importantly, I hope nobody confused me as a waitress in a different uniform being lazy with the costumer.

"You look fine, Tohru. The uniform on you looks like a dress."

I blushed. Did…. He really meant that? I wore this everyday. And I hardly change my hairstyle and my clothes back at the house. In all my life I had never expected anyone to say that to me. Akito was the least person I could think of. Not until now.

Before I said something the waitress came back with our meals.

"Any drinks? I'm very sorry, I left that out"

"I'll take coffee. Make it dark."

"I'll have juice please. Have it cold."

"Alright then."

She looked at Akito and winked. But he didn't notice. At all. And finally she left.

Akito ate his meal slowly and peacefully. I guess he wasn't hungry.

I ate half my meal. I would have kept going if Akito hadn't stopped me.

"Do you like the main building?"

"Yes I do. Very much."

"I'm glad than."

Akito then ate normally. By a few moments later I finished but it felt like an appetite. I was ashamed Akito had been right.

I looked at my left to him again. He brought his meal with him.

"It's never too late Tohru. Have some."

"Your not hungry at all?..."

Akito smiled at me again. It was the same smile I seen in him when were outside of the restaurant.

I took small pieces of the meal. I wasn't in a rush or anything, I was almost full anyway. Then Akito joined in eating noodles. I took some too. And then it happened. The same romance thing that happens to every lovebirds.

I noticed this. But Akito tried to play he didn't know. We grabbed each noodle by an end. And began to enjoy it. More, more and more. Then it came to a stop when we both met each others eyes. We were both above the meal. And we were both about to make the next move.

The kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

On the fourth day of the week, Tohru was needed somewhere else in the main house. She was cleaning the main's living room and quest rooms.

Tohru P.O.V.

I had been cleaning and cleaning the floors and dusting the vases and windows. I haven't seen Akito all day. Ever since last night, I became aware of seeing him everyday. I became aware of his convincing smile. I became aware of his face. His warm face heading toward mine…

I shook my head. His features came into my mind. I didn't want to admit it. But I couldn't help myself. I was in love with Akito-sama.

Akito-sama. His name was in my head. It couldn't get out even if I tried to forget. He was just so…so…handsome. I blushed. And I realize I couldn't stop blushing.

"Miss Honda!"

Hatori snapped me out of my consciousness.

"Is everything alright? Oh my…did you clean all of this?" Hatori was astonished by the cleaning I had done.

"o-oh it was nothing..." I stuttered. Did I do something wrong?...

"Oh...No Tohru, it's just…you cleaned almost everything here. You did much more than I asked you to do."

"ah….oh I'm very sorry, I'm just into cleaning I got very much away form it."

I tried to apologize but Hatori was alright with it.

"No Miss Honda, thank you for doing so, this place looks amazing with your cleaning."

Hatori gave me a smile. But his smile was somehow long. He kept on smiling. I also give him a smile. Then I wonder why he's smiling so much. Has he ever smiled before?...

"Come with me Miss Honda."

Hatori takes me to another room. When I enter I see it was another guest room. I get to work once Hatori has left. The room was sort of small I could finish in five minutes. But once I started cleaning, I started to think it was too quiet. When I finished through this room I waited for Hatori to come in about ten minutes. But he never came.

I walked out of the room to check if anyone was near. But everyone was gone. Did something happen? I walked back to the room and continue to wait.

I heard a strange thump noise. Then it kept going on. I thought it was footsteps. But then again…I can't be wrong. I headed out to see what had been going on.

But once I hit the hallway, I fell back by a force. Someone grabbed me from behind. A hand covered my mouth and my arms were behind my back by somebody's hand. A knife had been drawn near my neck.

I tried to yell. But no one could hear my faint voice.

"Do you know Akito Sohma?"

The unknown person sounded male. He's probably a thief. But I couldn't seem to forget there a knife near my neck. I was so worried I thought I could faint. But it made me worried if I did faint, my head would be sliced off by the knife.

Then I forgot he asked me a question.

"I-I-I…." I couldn't stop stuttering. I couldn't imagine what he could do to me.

"I-I don't…" I could never let anyone hurt Akito. He can't be hurt because of me…

"You're lying!"

The man now covered my mouth and my nose. I was going to run of breath second. _Oh no, someone help me! Please help me! _

I kept screaming in my head. I wanted someone to rescue me. _Please._ My tears rolled down my cheek. _Please someone save me….before I run…out of air…my eye vision was getting blurry. Before I fainted, I saw a flash of black and white…. _

Akito P.O.V.

_Wake up please…. Please wake up. Your not dead Tohru….I kept saying those words in my head. She can't be dead. I had arrived five minutes late after she ran out of air. I forced myself not to cry. Tohru….i need you…wake up… _

"Mister Sohma."

I see a doctor heading towards me.

"She will be okay, but I need to see if your wound has stopped bleeding."

"I'm fine." I answered harshly at the woman. Why couldn't she see Tohru didn't wake up yet? After being filled with air why didn't she wake? Damn that thief.

Tohru P.O.V.

_I heard many voices. I think one of them is Akito…I hope he is here….did he save me?…am I alive?…I hope…to..Just…wake..Up..Already…to see his face...again… _

_I want to wake. I want see. I want to not feel dead. I don't…want to be alone…anymore... I want…. Akito-sama… _

I try to flutter my eyes. But I don't have the strength. But I can't give up. I want to see my life again. I open my eyes very slowly, never letting my eyelids going down.

I vision was blurry at first, but I mange to know where I was. I was in the hospital, in a patient room. I sat up straight. There was no damage to me. But me savior could have had it worse. _Akito-sama… _

The door opened to my right. A black hair man stepped in, a little injured, but he came in smiling.

"Tohru…" his eyes watered. But he didn't let them.

"Akito-sama-"

He charges at me with a hug. His arms around me were so warm. Even if they were bloody.

I couldn't help but smile. He really did save me. He really does love me.

Akito lifted his head and his eyes were locked into mine. His black but sweet eyes were looking at my brown ones. His left arm came to my neck and his head came toward my head. And his lips came to mine.

His lips were as warm as his whole heart. Then he moved his head to my neck. He kept on kissing me while I kept blushing. Then he came back to my mouth, and then he let me taste his tongue.

Both of us finally pulled away as we inhaled more air. But I wanted to taste more of him. I pulled his shirt and leaned closer to his chest.

"Thank you…Akito-sama."

Akito hugged me as I leaned on his chest. And then I fell asleep.

Akito P.O.V.

I looked into Tohru, who fell asleep on me. She looked so beautiful with her eye closed. It's funny, to find, that a girl like Tohru actually touched my heart.

_I always thought that no one understood me… that no one care because I was ruthless…but Tohru, you, made me feel like a bless inside my heart…thank you love…_


End file.
